A power wrench of this type has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,575. In this prior art wrench a torque transducer is connected to a remotely located signal processing unit by means of an electric conductor leaving the wrench through the pistol handle. This means that the electric conductor is routed through the wrench housing and, accordingly, the wrench housing has to be designed to provide space for the conductor.
In order to avoid having to specially design the wrench housing so as to enable an internal routing of the signal conducting cables, there may be used an external cable connection mounted directly on the transducer part of the wrench housing. The problems to be solved in such a case are how to prevent the wrench from increasing in weight and size and how to protect the connector from mechanical damage.